


Bah Humbug

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a Holiday Fic!Gift<br/>Prompt: Fluffy holiday Sterek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bah Humbug

Stiles wasn’t sure this was a good idea.

In fact, he was starting to thing that he was the new King of Bad Ideas.

It had started last week, when he’d tagged along with Scott on a visit to Derek and his “Super Awesome Kinda Secret Train Car Pack Lair.” When they got there, Stiles couldn’t help but point out:

“Wait, no Christmas tree?”  
All he received were blank looks from the pack members.

“No but like… Isaac, are you Jewish or something?”

“Um, no.”

“Erica?”

She’d merely glowered in response.

“…Boyd?”

“Stiles!” Derek had interrupted, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance, something that had become a bit of a habit since he’d been spending more and more time with Stiles. “No one’s Jewish. We just don’t have a tree.”

“But… Christmas is in a week.”

“Yes.”

“Are you guys not celebrating?”

“What do you think?”

Stiles was shocked.

“But… but it’s Christmas! Even werewolves need Christmas!”

Scott looked confused for a moment. “Wait, do werewolves celebrate Christmas?”

Derek sighed and when he spoke his voice was tight with frustration.

“Yes. Just not here.”

“What does that mean?” Stiles looked just as puzzled as Scott.

“It means,” Erica jumped in, “that I’m going to see my aunt and uncle upstate for Christmas and Boyd’s coming with me.”

“Yeah,” Isaac added. “And I’m going to be volunteering at a soup kitchen.”

Stiles stared at Isaac in disbelief for a moment.

“Okay, ignoring Mother Theresa over here, where does that leave the Papa Wolf?”

“Nowhere, Stiles. It leaves me nowhere. Just let it go.”

“But-“

“Leave it!”

Of course, Stiles had never left anything in his life. Which is why he found himself back at the “Super Awesome Kinda Secret Train Car Pack Lair” on December 24th, dragging Scott along to do the heavy lifting.

It didn’t take much work to get the pack out. As Stiles suspected, Derek was off somewhere lurking. Erica and Boyd took one look at Stiles and his overstuffed box of Christmas decorations and decided to head out to Erica’s aunt’s. Isaac merely rolled his eyes, gave Scott a sympathetic smile, and left at Stiles’ suggestion that he “go to the animal hospital and help Dr. Deaton re-shoe reindeer or something.”

For the next couple of hours, Stiles directed Scott and the two slowly tried to transform the dank and gloomy train car. Tinsel and lights were put up and wrapped around the metal poles, and a Charlie Brown-sized tree was stuck on one of the seats and covered in cheap dollar store ornaments. Stiles even stuck some garlands and paper snowflakes on the grimy windows.

“Well,” Stiles commented after surveying their work. “This place looks a little less like Marilyn Manson’s basement.”

“Yeah, now it looks like his basement during Christmas. Listen, Stiles, I gotta get home for dinner with my mom. Don’t you need to leave, too?”

“Oh. Nah, my dad’s working tonight. We’re doing our Stilinski family stuff tomorrow.”

“Are you sure you want to be here when Derek gets home? He may be pissed.”

“Pfft, I do not want to miss his face when I force some Christmas cheer on him. Maybe his heart will grow three sizes!”

“I doubt that.”

“Whatever. Tell your mom to save some leftovers for me. You can go, I just have one more decoration to add.”

Derek didn’t come back for another hour, which was enough time for Stiles to pace the train, convincing himself that this was the dumbest idea he’d ever had. Right when he was about to give up and run home to marathon his favorite Christmas movie, Die Hard, he heard Derek come home.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled when the alpha entered the train, his eyes roaming across the decorations and landing on Stiles in the center of the aisle, a Santa hat on his shaved head.

“Merry Christmas, Sour Wolf!”

“Stiles…”

“I know you said you guys weren’t gonna do Christmas, but it didn’t seem right that all the little cubs got to go celebrate and you were stuck here alone.”

Derek’s usual brooding expression dropped into something harder to read, a mixture of shock and, as weird as it was to see on his face, joy.

“Stiles…” he repeated, walking toward him. Instead of angry, as Stiles expected, he sounded both annoyed and touched.

“Wait.” Stiles commanded, causing Derek to stop and quirk his eyebrow.

Stiles pointed upwards. Derek’s eyes followed.

“Really, Stiles? Mistletoe?”

Stiles grinned, trying to stifle his blush. “Hey, tis the season and all. Werewolves aren’t, y’know, allergic to that plant too, right?”

Derek rolled his eyes, a habit he seemed to have picked up from Stiles, and leaned in, grabbing Stiles’ shirt front and hauling him closer.

“Nope.” He growled, before pulling Stiles into a kiss. 

“Oh,” he added, moving back momentarily while Stiles, with unfocused eyes, finally took a breath. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
